Two of One
by Sassbrat
Summary: Based on a Prompt from Livejournal by Ammo121. Flash went missing months ago and no one could find him. Months later, a new young speedster appears and gives the League a hand as they fight a new baddie. Just who is this new Speedster and what is connection to the missing Flash? Find out in this new story.
1. prologue

**HEY EVERYONE. I HAVE ANOTHER NEW STORY THAT IS FROM LIVEJOUNAL. THE AUTHOR OF THE THIS PROMPT IS AMMO121. WHO IS GREAT IDEA MAKER.**

Prologue

The League was in a panic. Flash, the loveable Speedster of the League was missing and had been missing for several days. This was worrying the Founders as Flash was never one to not check in. Even when he was off-duty, Flash always checked in.

Search parties were formed but after searching for what seemed like an eternity, The League had not found any sigh of Flash. Batman was the only who knew who Flash was outside of the mask but out of respect for Flash he would not reveal to anyone who he was.

So Batman as Bruce Wayne who was friends with Flash outside of the mask went over to where Flash worked only to find that civilian Flash had not been seen. Even the Rogues who were not your typical criminals hadn't seen Flash in a while.

The entire League searched for Flash for weeks but they had no luck. Many of the League didn't want to admit that Flash was gone as he was known for playing pranks but this wasn't what Flash would do.

Green Lantern even talked to the Ultra-Humanite who was one of Flash's main villains and even he didn't know what had happened to Flash.

Several months had went by and there was still no sign of Flash. The League especially the Founders didn't want to admit that Flash was gone and maybe never coming back.

The League had no choice but to list Flash as MIA which broke the heart of the League. Batman on his free time searched for Flash in both his civilian and hero form but had found nothing. That made Batman piss off. Flash was one of the few people that he would put up with. Batman a vow to find Flash no matter how long it took.

But what the League didn't know was that there would another surprise and that someone new would appear and maybe join the the League.

_Next chapter: in the mist of a battle a new YOUNG speedster arrives and helps the League._

_**IDEAS ARE WELOCMED ANYTIME.**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT. THANKS.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR AL L THE SUPPORT I JUST GOT FOR JUST THE PROLOGUE.**

Chapter 1

It had been close to an year since Flash's disappearance and it was taking every ounce the League had to treat the villains that they fought on a regular basis fair and not kill them like the Lords would do. The only thing keeping the League alive was the hope that Flash was still out there.

Batman still hadn't stopped searching for Flash but had come up with nothing on where he was at. It was like Flash had vanished off the face of the Earth. What was bad was the Rogues had been keeping any eye out for Flash. I mean how hard was it was to find someone that was dressed in bright red spandex since Flash was really the only speedster on Earth.

It was during a battle with Gorilla Grood that the League realized that there was someone just like Flash.

Shayera let out a yell as her wing was pulled by one of Grood's cronies. The Thangarian sent the crony flying with a hard uppercut to the chin.

The others Founders were having the same problems with Grood's cronies. There were so many that back-up had to be called in. But even they were having a hard time.

"Just watch Justice League. I will rule the world." The Ape yelled out as he reached to press a button that the League didn't know what would happen but knew it would be bad.

Just as Grood was about to press the button a streak of yellow and red appeared and pushed Grood out of the way and sent his flying into a wall causing a cloud of dust.

When the dust settled, the League would be able to get a chance at who had just saved them. Imagine their surprise when they saw just who the new hero was. The new hero was only a teenager.

Jaws dropped at the sight of the young teen who was grinning up a storm at the League. The teen was wearing a suit that was yellow on the top and red on the bottom with yellow boots and red gloves. He was wearing a set of red goggles and had bright red hair with yellow highlights. His eyes were a stunning bright green.

Grood was taken into custody before the League would talk to the new Speedster that had just appeared out of no where. But there something very strange and familiar about the teenager that the League couldn't place.

"I would suggest that we get to the Hall of Justice so that we can talk away from prying eyes." Batman told the heroes which they were shocked at the head nodding from the red haired teen.

10 minutes later at the Hall of Justice.

The Founders watched as the young hero ate with manners which they had never seen Flash do and he was a speedster.

"So who are you?" Batman demanded in a voice that was a lot nicer than his normal voice because this was a teenager and he did just save them.

"Name's Impulse. Nice to meet ya." The teen replied with a smile as he dug into a pizza.

"Where did you come from?" Batman asked.

"Heck if I know. I just woke in a valley somewhere naked with no memory of who I was. The only thing that I could remember was my name but you guys aren't getting it as I don't fully trust you." Impulse replied as he looked at the League Founders out of the corner of his eyes.

It was true that the young Speedster didn't fully trust the League but something told the teen that he could trust at least for now the League. Maybe they could help hi find out who he was and if he had a family.

Batman motioned for the Founders to follow him while he assigned one of the lower ranking heroes to watch the teen speedster. Batman entered a room where he motioned the Leaguers to sit down in the chairs in the room.

"Do you think that he is telling the truth?" Wonder Woman asked as she was slightly wary of the young speedster.

"He is. I know how to tell if someone is lying. Impulse or whatever his real name is has been telling the truth since he started talking. He really doesn't know who he is." J'onn told his friends. Every word that Impulse has said was the truth.

"Could he be some sort of Clone of Flash?" Superman asked as his eye narrowed. The thought of Flash being taken and cloned made him angry and a part of him felt sorry for the young teen in the other room as he didn't ask to be cloned if he was a clone.

"I'll take some blood and tissue samples to see if he really is a clone but this goes against everything that I am. But I don't think that he is a danger. Confused and scared but not a danger." Batman told the Founders.

"I think that we should keep an eye on him for some time. I don't think he is a danger to us like Batman said but it's better to be safe than sorry at this time." Superman said.

"Agreed. Impulse will be under the surveillance of a member of the League at any given time until he had proven himself that he is safe." Green Lantern pointed out.

"You know if you guys wanted to talk about me you could have just said what you wanted to say in front of me as I think I have to right to know what is being said about me." Impulse's voice was heard behind the Founders.

"Where's..." Wonder Woman asked as she feared for the safety of the Justice League member that was supposed to be watching Impulse.

"Right behind me. Look, I'm not that stupid. I know you guys don't fully trust me. Heck, I don't even trust me. For all I know I could be some sort of weapon sent to kill you but I don't think that is true. To show you that you can trust me, I'm going to tell you my name which the only thing I do remember. My name is Barry." Impulse told the founders.

Batman looked at the young teenager in front of him. The Dark Knight could see that Impulse or Barry as he had told them what the kid thought was his name was scared and just wanted to know who he was based on his eyes. You can lie about many things but your eyes could tell you everything.

"We will help you find out who you are but you do have to follow some rules when with the League. You will have someone with you at all time but that doesn't seem to be a problem as we thought it would be." Batman told Impulse who nodded his head.

Something told Batman that this kid was the key to finding Flash.

_Next chapter. Impulse settles in with the League as Batman makes a shocking discovery._

_**Ideas are welcomed anytime**_

_**REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED AS THEY MAKE ME WRITE FASTER.**_


	3. Chapter 2

THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT ON THIS STORY AND THE REVIEWS AS WELL.

Chapter 2

Barry had been at the WatchTower for almost a week. So far he was a perfect gentleman and never got into any trouble. Mainly Barry was just eating and reading up on knowledge of the world and the League members that he was allowed to read up on. Batman was surprising nice to the kid which shocked many of the Leaguers but the Founders knew that Batman was a big softie when it came to kids.

Speaking of Batman. The Dark Knight was busy in his lab on the WatchTower. He had taken some DNA from Barry to compare it to the DNA of Flash that he had on file. The protector of Gotham was sure that Barry was some how related to Flash. Batman was convinced that Barry could be a clone of Flash but maybe not.

Batman didn't know much about Flash do to him being very secretive about his life but Batman knew the speedster wasn't old enough to have a 15 year old child. Thus confirming the clone theory.

Batman was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the timer go off telling him that the results on the DNA were done. Batman grabbed the piece of paper and read the results. They were an exact match to Flash. Barry was a clone.

The Dark Knight guessed that Barry may have been force grown to the an 15 year old with all the knowledge a 15 year old should have.

A million thoughts ran through Batman's mind. Was Barry sent to spy on the Justice League or did he escape or was he abandoned? No matter what was the reason for Barry being here, he still had to be watched which Barry didn't seem to mind.

Batman pressed his hand to his ear to summon the Founders of the League to his lab which was soundproof.

It took the Founders less then 5 minutes to get to Batman's lab. All the Bat themed hero said was that it concerned Flash. The Founders came in and took a seat where ever they could find on.

"Did you find Flash?" Shayera asked in a hopeful tone of voice. Flash was the little brother she had never had.

"Not quite." Batman replied as he got glares from everyone in the room.

"What do you mean 'not quite'?" Superman asked as he glared at Batman.

"I compared the DNA of Barry to Flash and it came out as a perfect match. It seems that Barry is a clone of Flash." Batman pointed out.

"WHAT?!"

"Barry's DNA is the same as Flash's. Now the question is what is Barry's reason for being here." Batman told the other Founders.

"Could Barry have escaped from Cadmus?" Wonder Woman asked. There was something about Barry that The Amazon like. Barry was such a sweet guy but what if it was an act.

"That is what I was thinking as well. Which means that if Barry is a clone of Flash than Flash could still alive at a Cadmus research facility." Batman told the group.

"Than the answer to finding Flash lies in Barry who really does not know anything but his name." J'onn said. Barry had told the truth from the first time they had met. The young human was scared to death of the Justice League but found some strength to help them out with Gorilla Grood. Which in J'onn's book took a lot of courage.

"The child has been through enough lately. Let's give him some time to get comfortable in his surroundings and who he is with." Superman said. He really wanted to know what had happened to Flash but not at the expense of a teenager that was forced into the world by cloning. Flash was strong and could handle anything that came his way.

The Founders agreed knowing that they would find Flash alive due to the fact that if Barry was an escapee from Cadmus than Cadmus had no reason to kill Flash. The Founders knew that Barry was a key to finding Flash plus the League wanted to give Barry a chance at a normal life. A chance to be human.

"We will find Flash but right now let's help Barry be a normal kid." Green Lantern said.

Unknown to the Founders, Barry was watching them from a screen in his quarters. He had hacked into the Bat's Lab and didn't know how he could do that. The young speedster listened to what was being said. Was he really the reason Flash was missing? Was he really a clone of Flash? Had he been thrown away or did he escaped from where ever he was created? A million questions ran through his mind. Was the League going to trust him now that they knew he was a clone of Flash?

"_Calm your mind, young one." _The Martian Manhunter's voice was heard in his head.

"What?"

"_You are projecting a lot of emotions. You have nothing to worry about, child. We will not hurt you in any way. The way you can into the world is not your fault and will never be your fault. We will help you find who you want to be. So do not think that you will be harmed." _Manhunter replied.

"So you're saying that I don't have to be a hero. I could just be a normal kid so to speak." Barry asked out loud knowing that the Martian could hear him.

"_You can do what you want to do." _

"I would like to be able to help you find Flash. After that, I don't know what I would want to be able to do. But I do know that I want to help find Flash." Barry told the Martian.

J'onn smiled in his mind at what the young speedster had just said. The teen was a clone of Flash and yet he still wanted to help find Flash.

"_I have talked with the other Founders and they have agreed to let you help us find Flash as long as allow yourself to have supervision at all times." _J'onn replied.

"It was the hacking wasn't it." Barry asked knowing the answer.

"_Yes it is. Batman understands that this was a mistake but he does not trust many even if when they are on the League."_

"I understand the supervision as I would be doing the same thing." Barry replied back.

"_Thank you for cooperating with us."_

"No Problem. I want to be able to know who I came from and how he is like." Barry replied. It was true that he wanted to meet the man that he was a clone of.

"_Very well. Starting tomorrow the Founders will be looking for Flash and we need to start from where you woke up."_

"You got it."

_**next chapter: Barry takes the Founders to where he woke up to find some clues to finding Flash.**_

_**IDEAS ARE WELCOME ANY TIME**_

_**reviews would be great. Thank you**_


	4. Chapter 3

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT THAT YOU HAVE GIVEN ME ON THIS STORY. **

Chapter 3

Barry was walking with the Founders of the Justice League to the area that he had woken up from. The Founders had hope that Batman who was going be beamed down once they made it to the spot would be able to find something linking the area where Barry woke up to finding Flash who had been missing for almost a month.

"Is it much farther?" Superman asked as he looked around the area for signs of anything.

"Only about a minute or two more. I remember those trees." Barry said pointing to a tree formation in the far distance.

Barry was right about it only taking a minute to reach where he said that he had woken up. There wasn't much in the area other than a LOT of trees. Batman beamed down as soon as Barry told then that they had reach where he had woken up.

"Spread out. I want anything that you found to bagged and tagged. Even if it is the smallest of things, I want it bagged." Batman ordered the Founders who did what they were told. Batman went over to Barry who looked deep in thought.

"Care to tell me what you're thinking about?" Batman asked already knowing the answer.

"I don't know what to think. Am I really just a clone of Flash or am my own person? I want to be able to find him so that I can find my answers. Is that being selfish?" Barry asked as he hoped Batman knew the answers to his questions.

Batman forced the teenager to look at him. "I do not think that what you want is being selfish. You want to find answers to who you are and only one man can do that. I was once the same way as you when it came to finding out who I was and who I wanted to be." Batman told the red head in voice that was softer than his normal voice as Batman knew that Barry was having an identity crisis on who he was. It wasn't Barry's fault that he was cloned and didn't know who he wanted to be.

"But Flash is missing because of me. What if he's dead and it's all my fault?" Barry cried out. He would never forgive himself if he was the reason that Flash was dead.

Batman once again made Barry look at him. "Flash is not dead. I can say that as I know that Flash is not stupid enough to die on us. So don't think that." Batman told the boy who was starting to blame himself for what has happened to Flash. Like he told Barry, it was not the teen's fault that Flash was missing.

"How do you know that? How can you say that Flash is still alive when he could be dead for all you know." Barry asked in a panicked voice.

"Because I see him in you. You may be a clone but you do have some of the persona of Flash and I know that Flash would never want you to think that you are the reason for what happened to him." Batman told the distraught clone.

"Why would say that? I'm the reason Flash is missing. I don't belong in this world. Why would you say something like that to me?" Barry asked as tears started to form in the corner of his eyes.

"Because I know that you are an innocent victim in all of this. Therefore you can and will not be blamed for what had happened to you and to Flash." The Dark Knight told the young speedster who was starting to cry.

Barry turned his back to Batman so that he could wipe away the small tears that were coming from his green eyes. Batman believe in him and wasn't treating him like a clone. The bat themed hero saw him as a person.

Batman in a rare show of emotions, placed a hand on Barry's shoulder who tried to stop crying but was failing. "Barry, just let your feelings out. Don't be me." Batman told Barry who was wiping away the tears more and more. For some reason Batman felt that he should protect Barry, not because he was a clone of Flash but because Barry reminded Batman of himself when he was a teen. But there were a few differences. Barry was cloned and had no family. While Batman had a loyal Butler who was more than a simple servant. Alfred was family. Alfred was that became his father when Batman had lost his birth father when he was 8 years old. Batman felt that he and the other Founders could help Barry feel like he did belong in this world.

"Batman, we found something." Shayera yelled out from a few yards away.

Barry wiped the rest of the tears away from his eyes before following Batman to the spot Shayera was standing.

"What did you find?" Batman asked as he scanned the area.

"This." Shayera replied as she pointed to a set of footprints off in the bush that showed someone being dragged and than being left behind.

The thing that Batman noticed about the footprints were that they two sets of footprints belonged to those that worked in the military while the third set were too big for any of them to belong to Barry but belonged to Flash as Batman recognized the footprints of Flash.

How could Barry wake up where Flash may have been dropped off? Then it hit Batman like a ton of bricks.

Batman turned to face Barry who was talking with J'onn about something. Why hadn't he seen it before? There was something about Barry that made Batman like the kid. Barry had a innocence about him. Something that only Flash had about him.

Batman did put everything together. Flash had been kidnapped and not just experimented on but he may had been deaged. There was a reason why Barry felt like he knew that League and that his DNA matched Flash's to the letter. Barry wasn't a clone of Flash. He WAS Flash. Only as a teenager.

_Next chapter: Batman has figured out that Barry is indeed that missing Flash. How will the League deal with a teenager Speedster._

_**Ideas are welcomed anytime**_

_**REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE FASTER. THANKS**_

_**author's note: this is a prompt from livejournal. I have decided to post the idea at the end this chapter. Pleased understand that this was my take on this idea. And I will NOT be making a young justice team in this story. So please don't ask.**_

_**Me Of Two Kinds.**_

**ammo121**

2013-09-06 03:41 am (UTC)

So JLU Wally goes missing. And no matter how hard the league try's they can't find him! And so time passes. And a new Speadster shows up named Barry.

But Barry is hiding something from them.

He knows what happened to Wally.

He was deaged.

So Wally is turned into a kid and helps make The Team.

Roll with it ano!

Weather Wally remembers being a member or if he get turned back is up to ano!

-Bonuses-  
- Pairing is either yaoi or gen please!  
- Pairings I love are Batman/Wally, Conner/Wally, I'll go for any boy on the team plus Roy!  
- If Wally still remembers then have him try to hid it!  
- Overprotective!Everone! And if you go for no pairing I love Conner/Wall brothery!Fluff!


End file.
